Technical Field
The present inventions relate to a saddled vehicle driven by a driver sitting on a saddle seat of the vehicle with steering a handlebar.
Description of the Related Art
It can be troublesome to operate an accelerator and brake to keep an intervehicular distance constant when vehicles such as automobiles travel. Accordingly, various vehicles have been proposed which can achieve the cruise control to automatically keep the intervehicular distance constant (see, e.g., Japanese Patent References JP H10-338055 A and JP 2006-88771 A). The cruise control of the prior art has been configured to control the driving power so that an own vehicle (e.g., a vehicle driven by the driver and having the cruise control equipment and functionality) can follow a preceding vehicle while keeping a preset intervehicular distance relative to the preceding vehicle.